No Need For Girls!
by Msmelanie
Summary: Well...Duo did warn Heero about showing up once in awhile, but who would ever suspect this harmless boy? (CROSSOVER TENCHI)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and/or Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi In Tokyo, or any of the other Tenchi's. I also make no profit off of this.  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
No Need For Girls!  
  
"But Tenchi, I didn't mean to, really! It was Ayeka's fault!" Ryoko whined to Tenchi.  
  
"It was not monster! You started it!" Ayeka yelld at Ryoko.  
  
"Girls, stop it!" Tenchi yelled. He sighed. "It doesn't matter who started it, what we need to worry about is what to do."  
  
"We could make them forget everything, couldn't we Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I'd have to invent something for that." Washu replied.  
  
"Well then, Lord Tenchi? What do we do?" Ayeka asked worried.  
  
"Aliens aren't supposed to exist in this part of the universe." Tenchi replied. "So, I've done the only thing I could. I'm going to talk to someone who's been able to keep a cool head in bad situations."  
  
"Visiting time's over." A guard told Tenchi. Tenchi started to move away.  
  
"Don't leave us here, Tenchi!" Sasami yelled as she stuck her hand out of the cell.  
  
"Don't worry, Sasami. Everything'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Tenchi, why can't we just bust out of here!!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"For the last time, Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted back. "They know where we live! Then they'd plaster our faces everywhere after all the 'inhuman' acts you and Ayeka pulled!" Tenchi sighed. "Let's take care of the matter while it's small...because I don't want to hide out in outer space again!"  
  
Ryoko just grumbled.  
  
"Good luck, Tenchi." Kiyone replied.  
  
"You too." Tenchi answered.  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Mihoshi whined.  
  
"I won't, don't worry." Tenchi replied as he followed the guards out.  
  
To the colony Duo was on...  
  
"Hey Heero?" Duo asked Heero over his phone. "You hear about the 'bizarre' stuff happening on Earth?"  
  
"Hn." Heero replied over the phone.  
  
"They say the guy that was with them didn't have special powers. He's supposed to talk to Relena this afternoon." Duo continued.  
  
"I know." Heero replied over the phone.  
  
"You going to 'supervise' over it?" Duo asked him.  
  
"He's not dangerous." Heero's voice said. "His entire background's clean."  
  
"You already looked into his background?" Duo asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. Besides, I'm on another mission." Heero answered right before he hung up on Duo.  
  
Hilde walked into the room. "Well, will he watch over her or are we going?"  
  
"You?" Duo asked surprised.  
  
"Duo, I've never been to Earth before! If he doesn't want to, can I come?" Hilde asked. "Please?"  
  
"Well, okay Hilde. I guess if you wanna come." Duo responded.  
  
"Oh? So he's not going then?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Nope. He's concentrating on another mission again." Duo replied. "Fool. I've already told him she'd forget about him if he doesn't show up once in a while."  
  
Hilde smiled. "Oh, well. It's just one meeting anyhow. I mean, who could ever make Relena forget about Heero in one meeting?"  
  
To Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain's office...  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain?" A voice asked over Relena's intercom. "Tenchi Masaki is here to see you now."  
  
Relena pushed a button in on the intercom. "That's fine, please let him in."  
  
Relena was busy finishing up signing some papers when Tenchi entered the room. "Please take a seat, Mr. Masaki."  
  
Tenchi sat down in front of Relena's desk.  
  
"Could you tell me in more detail wha-" Relena started to say as she finally looked up from her papers. "..."  
  
Tenchi looked at Relena. "You see, the girls were just goofing off around with some new firecrackers that one of them invented. They have it so it looks like the explosions are coming from their hands! Ayeka and Ryoko weren't thinking about the other passengers on the train though and-" Tenchi stared at Relena's bizarre expression. "Miss Dorlain? Oh, should I call you that? I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you. Ma'am?"  
  
Tenchi tried to figure out why Relena had her arms on her desk and her hands holding her chin. She gazed seductively into Tenchi's eyes. 'Oh, wow! What did I ever see in...what's his-name? Oh, it doesn't matter. Mmmmm....'  
  
"Uhhhh....Ma'am?" Tenchi tried again.  
  
"Yeeess?" Relena said dreamily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
"Mmmmhmmmm..." Relena answered back slowly.  
  
"Ummm...yes, well..." Tenchi began again. "What about the girls?"  
  
"Girls?" Relena asked dreamily again.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Dorlain. My friends." Tenchi replied.  
  
Relena continued to gaze at Tenchi. "Oohhh...Mr. Masaki. Please, call me Relena."  
  
"Oh?" Tenchi replied. "Okay then! You can just call me Tenchi!"  
  
Relena giggled. "Mmmmm...Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi just looked at Relena worried. " Relena, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Relena giggled again and blushed a bright crimson color.  
  
About a block away from Relena's place...  
  
'Well, I suppose just to check up on her should be mandatory.' Heero said to himself as he sat down and punched some numbers onto his laptop.  
  
Back to Relena's office...  
  
Relena continued to giggle at Tenchi until the intercom came on." Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, there's a Heero Yuy on li-"  
  
Relena turned off the intercom. "Sorry about the intrusion...Tenchi."  
  
"Oh, that's fine!" Tenchi replied. "So, what about my friends?"  
  
Relena gazed at Tenchi and slouched closer toward him. "I should be able to get them out of this situation." Relena looked at Tenchi seductively again. "After all, it was only harmless fun, right? Tenchi?"  
  
'Oh no, I know that look! I know that slouch! Even a Vice Foreign Minister can't resist me? Not good, not good!' Tenchi thought to himself. Tenchi laughed nervously. "Right, of course."  
  
To Heero...  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy. Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain is very busy right now."  
  
"Can't be." Heero replied over his laptop. "She's never too busy for me."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." The secretary replied before she hung up.  
  
To a panicking Duo and Hilde...  
  
"Duo, should we really barge in on the meeting now?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Well, of course! The element of surprise is the best way to find out if everything's okay!" Duo explained.  
  
They ran past the secretary. "Sir, please! Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain is in a meeting!" she yelled.  
  
Duo opened the door to the strangest sight he had ever seen in his life. There sitting on a frightened boys lap was Relena. Her hair was down and her arms were wrapped around Tenchi's neck.  
  
"W-whoah! Relena Dorlian!!" Duo yelled shocked.  
  
When Relena saw Duo she immediatley stopped looking seductively at Tenchi and got off his lap. "(ahem) I am in a meeting right now Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, some 'meeting'! What do you think Hilde?" Duo looked over at Hilde. "Hilde?"  
  
Hilde moved towrd Tenchi. "Hey, handsome. Name's Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker." she said holding out her hand.  
  
"H-hello." Tenchi replied shaking her hand.  
  
Hilde just blushed and giggled while Tenchi held her hand.  
  
Duo growled. 'Holding Hilde's hand like that. What, does he think he's a baller?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero burst through the door. "What's going on?!" he shouted.  
  
Duo blinked. "Heero?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero looked over at Duo. "Relena never answered my call."  
  
"Everything's fine!" Relena shouted furiously as she moved over towards Hilde and Tenchi. "Will you please let go of Tenchi!"  
  
"Tenchi?" Hilde giggled. "That's your name, huh?"  
  
Tenchi looked over toward Duo and Heero. He noticed they weren't looking very happy with him.  
  
Relena grabbed Hilde's hand and pulled it away.  
  
"Hey, girl! I was just shaking hands with Tenchi!" Hilde shouted.  
  
"Since when have you been on first name basis with this guy?!" Duo shouted at Hilde.  
  
Hilde looked at Duo. "I don't know Duo but...I fell like he's my soulmate!" Hilde shouted happily.  
  
"What?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"No, you're not!" Relena shouted. "I'm Tenchi's soulmate!"  
  
"Are not!" Hilde yelled back.  
  
"Are too!" Relena yelled back at Hilde.  
  
Heero stared deadly at Tenchi. "What have you done to my Relena?!"  
  
"-and my Hilde!" Duo added.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Tenchi replied. I have that effect on women!"  
  
"Get out!!" Duo yelled. "Or face the wrath of the God of Death and the Perfect Soldier!"  
  
Tenchi surrendered his hands into the air and started to run for the door. "Sorry, okay! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Tenchi!!" Relena and Hilde shouted as they each jumped onto one of Tenchi's legs. "Don't leave!!"  
  
"Aah! Please girls! I want to live!" Tenchi shouted at them.  
  
"Tenchi! Don't leave!" Hilde shouted. "We have to get married!"  
  
"-and have children!" Relena continued.  
  
"- and live happily ever after!" Hilde finished  
  
"OH, NO HE WON'T!" Duo yelled as he and Heero marched toward Tenchi.  
  
"HE WON'T EVEN LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Tenchi!" everyone heard being yelled from outside.  
  
"Oh no, Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled as Ryo-ohki came careening into the room, demolishing everything.  
  
"Girls, what are you doing here!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
Suddenly, a beuatiful girl just jumped from out of thin air. "To rescue you, my love. I sensed someone was trying to take you away from me." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Tenchi, we need to go!" Ayeka yelled from Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Tenchi is mine!" Ryoko shouted at Relena and Hilde as she knocked the girls off of Tenchi and disappeared into thin air. Then, Ryo-ohki was starting to take off.  
  
"Tenchi!!" Relena and Hilde shouted out as they were trying to catch up with the ship.  
  
"Relena!" Heero yelled as he raced to grab Relena.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo shouted as he raced to grab Hilde.  
  
Everyone watched as the spacecraft left high into the air until it was gone.  
  
"Tenchi..." Relena moaned as she fell to the ground. "Why'd you leave me?"  
  
Heero held on to Relena. 'I almost lost her. I almost lost her to someone else forever.' Heero thought. 'I won't let that happen again. Ever.' Heero turned Relena around to face him. he looked straight into her eyes and did what he does best. He followed his emotions.  
  
All of the strange feelings Relena had felt around Tenchi slowly melted away with Heero's touch.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked. "D-did you just kiss me?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena. "...no."  
  
Relena smiled at Heero. 'He's such a horrible liar.' she thought.  
  
To Duo and Hilde...  
  
"He was so cute though!" Hilde said still beating herself up for not jumping on the spaceship.  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Hilde, that guy's not for you. You deserve someone much more caring and handsome than that 'walkaway Joe'."  
  
"You're right." Hilde smiled. "Do you think Trowa would go out with me?"  
  
"Trowa?!" Duo said shocked. "Hilde, that guy's a clown!!"  
  
Hilde giggled. "Yeah, but he's a really cute clown."  
  
"Oh, I suddenly remembered he... has a cold." Duo replied.  
  
"So?" Hilde asked.  
  
"You're not going out with anyone who has a cold, you could catch one too." Duo answered back. "Now that that's settled let's go back home." Duo replied grabbing Hilde's hand.  
  
"You know, Earth is pretty and has nice guys to boot. We should come down here again, Duo!" Hilde said happily looking out the window.  
  
'Over my dead body.' Duo thought grinning at Hilde.  
  
Weeks later...  
  
"Heero, I'm only going to the store." Relena said to a tree as she got into her car. "You don't have to follow me."  
  
"I don't care. Another 'Tenchi' could be there." a voice behind the tree answered.  
  
Relena laughed. 'Hmmm...I wonder whatever happened to that guy?'  
  
In Kione's spaceship in outerspace somewhere...  
  
"This isn't fair!" Tenchi shouted. "A week and we're already out of food!"  
  
"Hey, it could be worse." Kiyone replied. "We could be hunted down by the entire universe again."  
  
To the T.V. set...  
  
"-In other news, A planet was destroyed out of nowhere and it is believed to be the work of a deadly new invention of the Scientific genius Washu."  
  
"What?!" Washu shouted. "I haven't done anything lately!"  
  
"-It is believed that she is riding with the same suspects in the 'Jurai incident'.  
  
"What?!" everyone shouted as their pictures were shown on screen.  
  
"Here we go again, Ryo-ohki!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"Mmmmrrooowwwwrrr!"  
  
The End! 


End file.
